Any price for secrecy
by NatalieakaGothVamp
Summary: This is my take on why there was no chemistry whatsoever between Anakin and Padmé in the AotC movie, while the interaction between Anakin and Obi-Wan was perfect. AnakinObi-Wan SLASH ONE SHOT


**_Any price for secrecy_**

(help me to find an other title)

_This is my take on why there was no chemistry whatsoever between Anakin and Padmé in the AotC movie, while the interaction between Anakin and Obi-Wan was perfect. _

_I saw SW episode II last Friday and it made me think, now for a normal person thinking is good…but I'm not a normal person ; p, so thinking with me somehow always produces SLASH._

Obi-Wan Kenobi was sitting in his quarters with his head in his hands when the door opened and his overly energetic apprentice burst through it.

"Did it work? Did they bought it?"

Obi-Wan slowly looked up from his hands, his face not matching the happy one of his apprentice in the slightest.

"From what I heard from _everyone _in Naboo you made quite a show of rolling in the grass with _senator_ Amidala, then you kissed her coming into an arena where, I think, the whole Federation was assembled and, oh another minor detail, YOU MARRIED HER!"

No matter how the Jedi tried to keep himself calm the last comment came out as a shout. It didn't faze his padawan at all, instead he grinned. "So it did work?"

Obi-Wan let his head fall backward on the chair he was sitting in and sighed, wondering when exactly in his training did he fail to teach Anakin common sense. "Anakin Skywalker you are completely insane."

"Hey, it was your idea!"

Obi-Wan's head shot up from the chair. "And how exactly was that my idea? All I asked was for you to keep some more distance from me in public and maybe date someone one or two times." But no, his dear apprentice had to go and do something incredibly rash and even worse, he somehow managed to blame him!

"Alright so I altered the plan juuust a little bit. Besides," Anakin let himself unceremoniously fall into his master's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. "this is the perfect solution for you, me _and _Padmé. This way she can safely fool around with that handmaiden of hers without being bothered by admirers or hearing the Senate whine that 'it's really time for her to get married' and we…," Anakin started to caress his master's neck, "can do Whatever. We. Want. It's a brilliant plan."

"You're brilliant plan consists of doing something forbidden to cover up that you're doing something forbidden. Forgive me, but I don't see the logic in it."

Actually Obi-Wan hadn't seen logic in Anakin's deeds for a long time and it had also been a long time since he could actually control his padawan. Since Ani hit puberty all his respect and sense of authority flew out the window. In return he got a very nice body, but still…

"Oh but because it's forbidden everyone will believe it. People love those stories of a childhood crush turning into eternal, but not allowed love and all that crap. No matter how difficult it was, the cute couple still chose for each other blah blah blah."

Obi-Wan could barely contain a chuckle. Anakin's drama act was hilarious and he definitely was right about what the people thought, but Kenobi was afraid that his young apprentice failed to see the dangerous side of his scheme.

Meanwhile Anakin lowered his head and started to place kisses on Obi-Wan's jaw. The older man knew that if he wanted to get a point across he had to do it now, before he no longer was in control of himself.

"Ani, I don't think that you fully understand your situation. You could get in real trouble with The Council. It is forbidden for a Jedi to marry."…and for a padawan to fuck his master, but they already had that conversation two years ago.

Anakin pretended to think about it then put an apologetic look on his face, his master could see right through and answered: "You're right, I've been really bad this time. As my master I think you really should punish me." The last comment came out as a seductive purr and he was already shoving Obi-Wan's tunic off his left shoulder. The older man now knew that he had lost. There was really no point in talking to his padawan when the boy had set his mind on something. Arguing was futile. He could only do what he always did when Anakin was flying; hang on, be prepared for anything and enjoy the ride.

"You're going to be the death of me."

"Yeah, probably," he smirked and his eyes glistered mischievously, "if people can actually die from too much sex."


End file.
